The invention pertains to transport systems and more particularly, by way of example, to guideway-based transport system with short block linear synchronous motors. The invention has application, by way of non-limiting example, in production lines, laboratories and other applications requiring complex guideways, sharp turns, merge and diverge switching, and/or inverted operation.
There are many types of transport systems that can move objects on a guideway. Examples include: wheel-suspended vehicles propelled by rotary or linear motors, maglev or air-cushion suspended vehicles propelled by linear motors or cables, vehicles that move in tubes propelled by air pressure, vehicles supported or guided by bearings, and vehicles that are moved on conveyor belts. Existing transport systems have many useful applications but there are opportunities for substantial improvement, for example, in the precise movement of relatively small and closely spaced objects on a complex guideway.
Small and medium size objects are often transported on conveyor belts because this eliminates the need for wheels or other mechanisms to suspend, guide and propel the objects. Belt transport systems are relatively inexpensive but they lack precise control that is often needed and they require substantial maintenance because of many moving parts. Other approaches to low cost transport include air propelled vehicle moving in tubes and the use of gravitational forces to move objects down an incline, but these approaches have even less precise control.
The advantages of using linear synchronous motor (LSM) propulsion are well known and described in other patents (by way of non-limiting example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,458,454, 7,448327, 6,983,701, 6,917,136, 6,781,524, 6,578,495, 6,499,701, 6,101,952, and 6,011,508, all assigned to the assignee hereof and the teachings of all of which are incorporated herein by reference), but in many cases, particularly, for example, when moving small and closely spaced objects, the LSM can be more expensive and provide less throughput than competing propulsive systems.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved transport systems, apparatus and methods.
A related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as take advantage of LSM technologies.
Another related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for transport of small objects and/or medium-sized objects.
A further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for use with closely-spaced objects.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for use in production lines, laboratories and other applications requiring complex guideways, sharp turns, merge and diverge switching, and/or inverted operation.